An Unexpected Happy Ending
by sarahhjanesmith
Summary: Laura and Bill use their settlement on Earth (II) to get a fresh start.
1. Adventures in Baking

"Mommmmy," Venus whined as she tugged at Laura's skirt. Laura looked over her glasses at the child, giving her a small smile.

"Hmm?"

"I'm boooored," she declared, climbing up into her mother's lap.

"Oh I see, and what should we do to fix that?" Laura cooed, brushing a few stray curls away from her daughter's face.

Venus simply shrugged and looked at her mother expectantly. Laura sighed. _I suppose it's __**my **__job to think of something,_ she thought.

"Why don't we bake something yummy for Daddy?"

Venus nodded enthusiastically before hopping down from Laura's lap and scurrying towards the kitchen. Laura followed close behind, keeping an eye on her daughter, who was pulling recipe books out of the cupboard and scattering them across the floor. She flipped through them carefully, looking for a something that looked particularly delicious.

"This." She announced, pointing to a page with a picture of a strawberry shortcake printed on it.

"You couldn't have picked something easier, could you?" Laura asked sarcastically. Venus tilted her head in response.

"Of course not." Laura answered for her, lifting her up off the floor and sitting her on the counter.

Venus swung her legs back and forth while Laura began gathering ingredients from the refrigerator and collecting bowls and various other utensils as she went along. She threw the ingredients for the cake into a large bowl, then sat it in Venus's lap and handed her a wooden spoon. She began mixing diligently right away, not wasting any time.

Laura smiled warmly as she watched the child stir the cake batter rapidly, admiring how beautiful she was. Laura was very proud of her daughter. At just three years old she was already extremely bright and well mannered. Laura had discovered she was pregnant a few months after they reached "Earth" and Cottle insisted they had Hera's blood to thank for this particular miracle. Apparently the hybrid's blood had more of an effect on her body than anyone anticipated. Bill had been in the process of laying out the cabin when they found out; therefore Laura wasn't much help with the construction.

* * *

_"Bill just let me help! I'll be fine." Laura huffed. _

_"Absolutely not." He replied sternly. Glancing up from the board he'd been cutting, he was met with an impressive glare from his wife. _

_"Please let me do __**something. **__I can't just sit here and watch you do all the work." She argued. _

_"I wish you wouldn't sit and watch. You need to get some rest." _

_"I'm only three months pregnant, Bill. I think I can handle it." _

_"I'm sure you can, but I'm not going to let you." He chuckled. _

_"We're both way too stubborn for this." Laura remarked, giving him a bright smile. _

_He abandoned his work momentarily and stood up, taking her face in his hands. _

_"I love you Laura Roslin." _

_"I love you too." She whispered, closing the space between them with a kiss. _

* * *

"Is it done?" Venus asked, looking up at her mother.

"Not yet sweetheart. It'll be a few more minutes."

Venus nodded in understanding and returned to her new task: licking the spoon.

"Aren't you going to share?" Laura asked playfully, giving her daughter a mock-pout.

Venus obligingly held out the spoon and giggled as Laura licked it. Suddenly they heard the front door open and close, causing Venus to scramble off the counter and bolt into the living room.

"Daddy!" She yelled, throwing her arms around Bill's legs the second she reached him.

"Hey there," He said, scooping her up into his arms and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Where's mommy?" He asked.

"In the kitchen. We baked you a cake!" Venus replied with a huge grin.

"So much for surprises." Laura said from the kitchen doorway.

Bill couldn't help but stare at her. She was covered in flour, her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and there was something red staining her apron.

"You look nice," he said.

Laura and Venus both burst into a fit of giggles at this comment. Bill set the still giggling Venus down and followed them both into the kitchen. Laura gracefully pulled the cake out of the oven and put it on the counter to cool. Meanwhile, Venus was pulling whipped cream and strawberries down from a low shelf of the refrigerator.

"Here mommy," she said, standing on her tiptoes in an attempt to reach Laura better.

"Thank you." Laura said, gently patting her on the head.

"It smells great. Looks like you two had quite a day," Bill chuckled.

"I's bored so mommy said we should bake," Venus interjected.

"Oh really? What a good call on mommy's part then," Bill answered, giving Laura a sly smile.

"Yes I thought you'd approve."

Laura moved closer to Bill, giving him a quick kiss and dotting the tip of his nose with whipped cream. Venus found the latter to be highly amusing.

"You're next!" Bill said, dipping his index finger into the bowl of whipped cream and capturing Venus in his arms before she even had the chance to run. She squealed happily, then suddenly turned serious as she locked eyes with Laura.

"Mommy's turn." She announced, sticking her entire hand in the bowl and touching it to Laura's face. Laura let out a loud laugh.

"In what universe is _this _fair?" She asked, gesturing to the amount of whipped cream on her face.

"You started it." Bill stated simply.

Laura threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again, making sure a large amount of the whipped cream rubbed of onto his face instead of her own.

"You are ridiculous," he said.

"Mommy's ridicliss!" Venus interrupted, earning giggles from both her parents.

"Alright, why don't we get cleaned up so we can actually eat sometime today." Laura said, taking Venus by the hand and leading her towards her room.

Bill stood in the doorway, silently watching his girls. Venus was chattering away while Laura wiped her hands and face with a damp cloth. After settlement had begun on Earth, Bill had retired from his position as Admiral and decided to focus on living out the remainder of his life with Laura. Despite his retirement he was still fairly active in the fleet, and Laura hadn't expected anything less. She however, had carried out her presidency until the next election. An election in which she did not run. Their lives were quite different at this point. They were much less busy and _much_ happier. After Venus's birth they expected to never have a break again, but much to their surprise (and relief) Venus had proven to be a key component in teaching them how to relax and refrain from worrying constantly.

If given the choice, no matter how many hardships led up to it, William Adama wouldn't have changed the outcome of his life for the world.


	2. Road Trip

"I don't wanna ride in the car." Venus said indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Neither do I," Laura said quietly "but it's not for _that _long."

"Why d'we have to visit Uncle Saul and Aunt Ellen?" Venus asked.

"Because they're daddy's friends and we owe it to him to be on our very best behavior." She said, giving her daughter a look of warning.

"I'd rather visit Aunt Kara and Uncle Lee."

"Venus, that's enough!" Laura said sternly. Although she agreed with her daughter on this particular subject, she was well aware Bill would not be pleased.

It wasn't that Laura didn't like Saul and Ellen, because despite their differences in the past she really had warmed up to them, it was that they were... tiring. Laura could never keep up with the amount of gossiping Ellen did and she especially couldn't handle all the drinking. She was never a big drinker and always felt left out being the only sober one. Although, being the only sober one had many advantages.

"Are you two ready?" Bill asked as he got into the driver's side. Earlier that morning he had insisted on driving and Laura had not argued one single bit. She much preferred riding shotgun.

"Yes," she said with a wide (and semi false) smile. As they pulled away from their home, Laura couldn't help but think about one of their more _memorable_ visits with the Tighs.

* * *

_"Laura, Bill, it's so good to see y-" Ellen stopped short when she noticed Laura's stomach. She wasn't aware of whether Bill had told Saul about her pregnancy or not, but then again Saul may not have told Ellen anyhow. Ellen stood frozen, openly staring at Laura's distended abdomen. _

_"Hello Ellen," Laura offered. Anything to stop her staring. Laura was only 5 months along and she already hated people looking at her, Bill of course being the only exception. _

_"H-hello. I apologize Laura, I just wasn't expecting..." she gestured towards Laura's stomach. Laura nodded and shot Bill a quick look. She already wanted to leave. **  
**_

_Dinner hadn't been much of an improvement. As Laura had expected, there had been quite a bit of drinking involved. Drinking that she was unable to participate in. Not even a little. She sighed, idly tapping her fingers on the table while Saul, Ellen, and Bill did their "catching up". She wished she had it in her to enjoy herself as much as Bill, but there were several things keeping her from doing so. It had been quite an exhausting trip to begin with, and the drive coupled with her pregnancy had been absolute hell on her back. She just wanted to get some rest. She decided it was time to call it night when Ellen made a comment about Laura "losing the baby weight". She knew deep down Ellen hadn't meant it as an insult, but she was **not** in the mood to indulge her at this point. She excused herself politely and made her way to the guest bedroom. _

* * *

"I'm sleepy," Venus whined from the back seat.

"You can take a nap sweetheart," Laura said. They'd been driving for a good four hours, so Laura didn't blame her one bit.

"In the car?" She asked, scrunching up her nose. Bill chuckled.

"Yes, you can sleep in the car. You've done it before," Bill chimed in.

"I don't like it," she pouted. Laura twisted around to look at her and she was met with cloudy blue eyes staring back at her. Venus overall resembled Laura more, but she had Bill's eyes.

"There's nothing we can do right now. We're almost there honey." Laura said softly.

Venus yawned and leaned her head against the seat dramatically. Laura was strongly considering moving to the back seat in order to make her daughter more comfortable. She glanced behind her again to find Venus leaned up against the car door, eyes closed and looking as peaceful as ever. Leave it to her to fall for her daughter's act.

"She'll be fine, Laura."

"I know, I know." Laura smiled to herself. Bill knew Laura liked to worry about Venus. In fact, he did his fair share of worrying about her himself. Given everything they'd been through, they felt their protectiveness of their daughter was completely justifiable. Laura held back a sigh as they turned onto the road leading to Saul and Ellen's residence.

When settlement had taken place a good portion of the fleet had scattered in the same _general _area, but Saul and Ellen had gone a bit further than most. It had hardly effected their friendship in the long run. Laura and Bill paid several visits a year, as did Saul and Ellen. Laura had always been impressed with how quickly humanity had built itself back up after the settlement. If she didn't know any better she'd say it seemed as though the attacks never happened, but she did know better.

"Alright, we're here!" Bill exclaimed, causing Venus to stir awake. Laura repressed yet another sigh. _It's going to be a long day._

* * *

_Laura was sitting up in bed with a book in one hand, and her other resting across her belly. She was hoping to get some sleep, but couldn't seem to get comfortable due to her aching back and the noise coming from the dining room. She started slightly when the bedroom door opened and Bill entered. _

_"Hey, are you alright?" He asked sweetly. _

_"I'm fine. Just tired," she replied with an equal amount of sweetness. She didn't want him to get the impression that she was angry with him, because she wasn't. At all. _

_"How's your back?" _

_"Sore..." she trailed off. He seemed surprisingly sober now that they were alone. _

_Without saying anything more, Bill gently moved Laura so that he was positioned behind her and began massaging her back. She gave him little hums of approval and stretched when he hit the most tender spots. _

_"You seem much more... clear headed now?" She said it as a question. She didn't understand how he'd gotten it together so quickly. _

_"I wasn't really drunk. I only had one glass, then I poured the rest into Saul's glass when he wasn't looking," Bill smirked._

_"Ah, that explains quite a bit. I hope you didn't give him too much." Laura joked, snuggling closer to him. _

_"I think in Saul's terms that was far from too much." _

_They both laughed at that. Laura took one of his hands and placed it over her stomach, re-positioning it to where she'd just felt their daughter move. _

_"She thinks you're funny too," Laura said warmly. _

_"Good. I do have a wonderful sense of humor after all." _

_Laura giggled again, feeling him move to plant a kiss on the back of her head. _

* * *

Upon arriving at the Tigh's, Venus somehow managed to offend Ellen immediately. The second she saw her she exclaimed, "Uncle Ellen!"

Laura was completely unsure if it had been intentional or not, but she scolded her lightly for Ellen's benefit.

"I'm so sorry Ellen, I don't know why she said that," Laura confessed.

"Oh that's alright, children do tend to.. do things." Ellen said, then she pulled Laura into a hug. It was far less tense than Laura had expected it to be, for which she was quite relieved.

"Well come on in, let's get you all settled in so we can do some catching up," Ellen smiled and caught Laura by the arm as she headed off, whispering "we'll have some fun later."

_Great. **Fun. **_

* * *

_**To be continued...** _

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed and such! I'm very glad people enjoyed this! To those who were wondering if I plan to continue, the answer is YES. I haven't decided exactly how long I'm going to continue, but it will hopefully have quite a few chapters. I'm almost done with finals week so that'll leave me with plenty of writing time!


	3. Surprises

Laura Roslin was pregnant. It hadn't clicked in her mind at first, but all the signs were present. She'd been feeling rather _off _lately, but another pregnancy was certainly not what she'd expected. She knew the way she was feeling was familiar, she just hadn't been able to put her finger on when she'd felt that way before.

Now, here she was, standing in Ellen Tigh's bathroom, pregnant. Again. She estimated that she was somewhere around two and a half months along, but she'd need an actual professional to confirm it. She knew it would also benefit her to take an actual test, but she was already sure. The only time she'd felt like this before was when she was pregnant with Venus. She couldn't even explain the _way _she felt. It was just different. Something only she would notice.

She lifted up her shirt placing a hand over her flat abdomen with a smile.

"You might be an even bigger surprise than your sister," Laura whispered. Venus had been quite the surprise, but she never expected it to happen _twice. _

A set of light knocks on the bathroom door startled her. She quickly pulled her shirt back down and opened it. Saul Tigh stood in the corridor, tilting his head at her as she stepped out.

"I was just coming to make sure you hadn't fallen in!" Saul joked. _Charming. _

"No no, nothing like that. Was I really that long?"

"Long enough to worry Bill. You know how he is." Saul said with a wholehearted chuckle.

"Yes I most certainly do."

Laura tried her best to shake off her initial shock as she entered the dining room, where she found Bill and Venus having their breakfast.

"Morning," Bill said, standing up to give her a quick kiss.

"Morning."

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, placing his hand on the small of her back.

She nodded and gave him an unconvincing smile. She wasn't sure when she would tell him, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be keeping it a secret for long. _As long as Ellen doesn't find out, s_he thought.

* * *

_Something was wrong. Laura could feel it. _

_Shortly after settlement had begun on Earth, she'd started feeling **different. **She knew whatever she was feeling, it wasn't normal. She asked Cottle to check her immediately, and that's just what he did. _

_"Madame President, I'm not sure how to put this lightly..." he began. _

_Laura squeezed her eyes shut tightly, praying to the Gods it wasn't her cancer again. _

_"You're pregnant." He finished. _

_"What?" _

_He gave her a look that said 'you-heard-me-young-lady.'_

_"Are you absolutely positive?" She asked. _

_"I am. Ran the tests three times." He smirked, placing an unlit cigarette in his mouth._

_"Oh my Gods," she breathed. She frantically tried to stop her hands from shaking, staring at the doctor with worried eyes. _

_"Is the baby alright? Will it be okay?" _

_"The baby's fine. We'll have to monitor you a bit more closely than usual, but everything's looking good." He smiled at her. _

_He'd truly developed a soft spot for Laura Roslin over the past few years. _

_"Thank you," she said. It wasn't a thank you for breaking the news or doing the tests. It was a thank you for everything, and he knew it._

_"It was no trouble," he said gruffly. She laughed, shaking her head at him. _

_"Alright, get out of here. Go break the news to Bill, make room for some sick people!" He grumbled. _

_"Yes sir." _

* * *

"I need to talk to you." Laura said sternly.

Bill looked up from the drawing Venus was currently occupied with to meet his wife's gaze.

"Alright, Saul, can you watch Venus for a few minutes?"

Saul's eye widened and fear flickered across his features before he nodded, knowing Bill and Laura would be close by.

"I drawed you a picture," Venus said suddenly, holding a piece of paper with colorful scribbles out to him.

"Oh, thank you very much. It's lovely," he said. He smiled, surprised at himself. He'd never been any good at conversing with small children, but with Venus it seemed to come a bit easier.

He continued to surprise himself, somehow finding appropriate answers to all her her continual chatter.

Meanwhile, Laura and Bill were standing in the hallway, discussing their own surprise.

"You're pregnant?" Bill asked slowly, looking at her as if she were joking. She nodded.

"Have you taken a test?"

"No, but I'm sure. I can _feel_ it, Bill."

"I believe you," he said, and he did believe her. If there was one thing he learned over the course of their relationship, it was that believing her was the way to go. Hell, just believing _in_ her was the way to go.

"Well, there go my plans to take you drinking later!" Ellen scoffed from behind them. They both jumped and whirled around to face her.

"Ellen-"

Ellen sighed and smiled at them.

"I wonder if you'll ever show up for a visit and _not_ be pregnant, Laura." She joked. Then she turned serious, "Congratulations though. Your second child will undoubtedly be just as beautiful as your first."

Laura smiled and instinctively pulled Ellen into a surprise embrace. "Thank you. It means a lot."

It was a day full of surprises.

* * *

_Laura was pacing. Bill knew if she was pacing, it meant she had something on her mind. _

_"Laura?" He called her name, causing her to stop pacing and look at him. _

_"What are you thinking about?" He asked, almost playfully. She sighed. She had to tell him, and she had to tell him now. _

_"I went to see Cottle today," she began, stopping short when she saw the immediate fear in his eyes. _

_"Bill, I'm pregnant." _

_She said it so quickly Bill hadn't been sure he heard her right. _

_"Pregnant." He repeated. She nodded. _

_"Bill... what do we do?" She asked, coming toward him and placing her hands on his shoulders. _

_"What do you mean? We get ready to be parents, that's what we do." He stated. Laura slumped against him as she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. _

_Then, she kissed him. She'd been worrying about his reaction all day. Leave it to him to have the reaction furthest from what she expected. _

_Neither of them saw the point in worrying. This was good news. Unexpected, but good. Bill was excited to get another chance at fatherhood and start a new beginning with the woman he loved. _

_Laura was excited to experience motherhood for the first time, and even more excited to have Bill by her side throughout. _

_They both knew from that moment on, their lives were more likely to be filled with happy surprises, and they were right. _


	4. Not Sick

"Should we tell her?" Bill whispered to Laura. They were sitting on their back porch watching Venus play, Bill with his arms around Laura, and Laura snuggled up against his chest nursing a cup of peppermint tea. She'd been battling morning sickness all day, and unfortunately Venus had witnessed it.

"I think it's a bit soon." Laura said softly, absentmindedly running her thumbs over the sides of her mug.

"I don't want her to think you're sick."

Laura nodded, understanding where he was coming from. Bill had struggled watching Laura endure cancer, and he didn't want his daughter to go through that, even if it wasn't cancer this time around.

"She won't, Bill. She's three years old, I'm sure long term illness isn't going to be the first conclusion she jumps to." Laura told him quietly. He chuckled and squeezed her a little tighter against him. Suddenly their focuses shifted as Venus came bounding up to them.

"Mommy, I picked you a flower to help you feel better!" She said proudly, handing Laura a daisy.

"Oh, thank you very much sweetheart. Just what I needed!" She smiled and slipped the flower behind her ear.

Venus carefully climbed into her mother's lap, giving her a hug much more gentle than her usual hugs. Maybe Bill was right on this one after all.

"Venus, can mommy and daddy talk to you about something?" Laura asked, kissing her daughter on the top of the head. She nodded and stared up at her parents, hoping she wasn't in trouble. Laura tilted her head back slightly to look at Bill, who gave her a nod of approval. He knew she'd somehow explain it far better than he ever could, especially since she had once been a teacher.

"Are you worried about mommy?" Laura asked, stroking her cheek lightly. She nodded.

"You're sick. I don't want you to be sick."

"Okay, I'm going to tell you why I'm sick, but I don't want you to worry about it anymore, alright?"

"Mmkay." Venus said. She didn't quite understand how to turn the worry off, but she trusted Laura.

"I'm sick because I'm going to have a baby, and sometimes the baby makes me not feel so good," Laura said, attempting to explain it in simple terms.

"That's not nice." Venus replied sternly, frowning at Laura. Bill snickered.

"The baby can't help it, sweetheart." He added, hoping to contribute to the conversation _a little. _

"Did I make you sick too?" She asked, her voice filled with guilt and concern.

"No, you didn't." Laura told her truthfully. She hadn't experienced morning sickness when she was pregnant with Venus. In fact, her first pregnancy hadn't had any complications aside from a pain in her lower back that Laura was hoping wouldn't return with this pregnancy.

Venus smiled, feeling very relieved and proud of herself.

"So I'm gonna be a big sister?" She asked, trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"Yes, and you're going to be a very good one." Bill chimed in. Laura turned her head as much as she could and gave him one of her winning smiles. He could never resist her smile.

* * *

_"How are you feeling today? Do you need anything?" Bill asked. Laura blinked sleepily at him and shook her head._

_"I'm feeling just fine, but if you're taking requests, a cup of tea would be fantastic." She said, running her fingers through his hair._

_He nodded and went off to the kitchen to make the tea. She followed him, taking a seat at the table to watch. Bill inquired about Laura's health every morning, and every morning her answer was the same. She felt great. At six months pregnant, she was amazed at how good she felt. The only problem was her constant back aches, but they were something she was willing to accept. It wasn't just the pregnancy though. Ever since they'd become a more permanent presence in each other's lives, he inquired about her health at least once a day. Sometimes he did it subtly, other times he didn't. Laura knew he just liked to be sure she was in good health, given her past and all, but she wished she could reassure him somehow. She wanted him to know the cancer wasn't coming back and she'd be fine. _

_"I think your daughter would like to tell you good morning," Laura said with a smile as she felt the baby begin to stir._

_Bill knelt beside her and placed his hand on her stomach, his eyes lighting up as he felt the movement Laura had been referring to. _

_"There's our girl." He whispered, kissing the spot where he'd just felt a tiny foot connect with his palm._

_"Three months to go," Laura said, her voice tinged with excitement. _

_"Are you ready?" Bill asked jokingly. He knew she was. Was **he** ready was the more important question._

_"Yes, sir! I've done all my research, and keep in mind I've had my fair share of experience with small children." She replied. _

_"You're going to be a wonderful mother, Laura." He said, his tone shifting from joking to loving and serious. Laura felt her eyes filling with tears as she let out a shaky laugh. _

_"Thank you. You're already a wonderful father." _

_Bill took one of her hands and kissed it. How had he gotten so lucky? _

* * *

"I don't wanna take a nap." Venus said, giving her mother an impressive pout. Laura sighed and tried to hide a small smile. Laura and Bill both found it rather amusing when Venus acted stubborn. They knew she got it from both of them.

"Please? Just a little one?" Laura bargained, sitting down on the couch next to Venus.

"You have to take one too."

Laura laughed and put an arm around her daughter. "Why's that?" She asked.

"So baby will stop making you feel bad." She said, snuggling closer to Laura.

"I can't argue with that logic," Laura admitted. She figured lying down couldn't do any harm.

They quickly arranged themselves on the couch so they were laying side by side, something they could easily accomplish since Venus hardly took up any space. That's how Bill found them nearly an hour later when he entered the room. He smiled warmly at his girls curled up together on the couch, thinking he'd never seen anything so perfect in his entire life, but then again, he thought that every time he looked at either of them. He thought it every time he looked at Lee, Kara, and their daughter, he used to think it every time he looked at Zak, and he was certain he'd think it every time he looked at their newest addition.


	5. Bad Dreams and Happy Outcomes

"It looks as though I need to dig out my maternity clothes," Laura said, stepping out of their bathroom in nothing but a bra and underwear and giving Bill a smug look.

Bill lifted his eyes from the book he'd been reading to see Laura standing before him, hands on hips, looking very amused. Suddenly what she was hinting at clicked in his mind and his gaze dropped to her stomach. She noticed and turned to the side to give him a better view.

"I'm showing, Bill." She said with a tone that was a mixture of elation and dread. Laura was undoubtedly excited about this pregnancy, but at the same time, she wasn't quite ready to get huge again.

"I rather like the outfit you have on now." Bill said sarcastically.

"Oh, aren't we funny?" Laura retorted, crawling into bed to sit beside him. His lips immediately quirked upward.

"You know it." He winked at her, earning an impressive eye roll in return. He reached out and covered the bare flesh of her belly with his hand.

"This little one is already growing up too fast," Laura sighed, running her fingers over the back of his hand. Bill laughed wholeheartedly.

"You can't be thinking that way already. He or she isn't even born yet for frak's sake!" Bill said lightly.

"I know, I know." Laura gave him an appreciative glance, silently thanking him for the use of "he or she" as opposed to "it". She'd made it very clear during the early stages of her first pregnancy that no child of hers would be referred to as an it, even if she had been guilty of saying it a few times as well.

Bill kissed her on the cheek and nudged her a bit with his shoulder. She giggled at his attempts to lighten her mood and moved to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," she said with a soft voice. She'd been reluctant to tell Bill she loved him at the beginning of their relationship, but after the first time, she found she couldn't stop telling him. She told him every single day.

"I love you too."

* * *

_"Bill what are you doing, you're getting paint everywhere!" Laura exclaimed as she watched him drip a fair amount of paint on the floor, which was luckily covered with newspapers. _

_"Frak!" Was his mumbled reply. _

_"You better clean up that language before this baby is born," Laura laughed, but was cut short when Bill dragged the paint brush across her cheek. She stared at him in shock. "Bill!" _

_"I'm so sorry, my hand just slipped," he said playfully. _

_"Oh I'm sure it did," she replied, using her own brush to paint a large line down his bare arm. _

_"Do you really think it's wise to start a paint fight when we're already doing this so late?" Bill asked. Obviously he did not want a taste of his own medicine in this particular situation. He did, however, have a point. They had waited a little too long to paint the baby's room, and now they only had just under three months to get it finished. _

_"You started this and you know it." Laura said, crossing her arms over her chest. Bill started to sigh, but his sigh quickly dissolved into giggles. Laura's mock glare could not be taken even the least bit seriously when her face was streaked with purple paint. Laura had decided the day they found out they were having a girl that she didn't want her to have a pink room and Bill agreed. They'd debated the subject lightly over the course of Laura's pregnancy and one week prior to the actual painting, they had finally decided on a nice lavender with mint green accents. _

_"Yes and I'm stopping it before it gets out of hand." Bill said firmly, then pulled her in for a kiss._

_"You'd better get back to work. The bottom half of that wall isn't going to paint itself, and gods know **I** won't be doing it." Laura said, gesturing to her growing belly. _

_"Yes, Madame President!" He barked, giving her a salute. She grinned and gave him one last kiss before returning to painting the parts of the wall that **didn't** require her to do any crouching on the floor. _

* * *

Laura's eyes shot open as she heard the distant sound of crying coming from down the hall. She sat up in bed, listening for a moment. It was Venus. She didn't waste any time getting to Venus's room, and when she did she found her daughter crying into her pillow.

"Venus, what's the matter?" She asked softly, but also urgently. She placed her hand on her child's back and rubbed it slowly.

"I had a bad dream," Venus wailed, reaching her arms out for her mother. Laura was quick to pick her up and began rocking her back and forth.

"Shh, it's okay. I promise it's okay. Mommy's here."

Venus's cries only grew louder as she tightened her hold on Laura's nightgown. Laura was at a bit of a loss about what to do. Venus had never had a nightmare before, or if she had, she'd forgotten it soon after waking up. Laura herself was no stranger to nightmares, and therefore she found herself thinking, '_how would I want to be comforted?' _

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Bill asked with an understandable amount of concern. Venus had increased the volume of her cries once again, causing him to practically _jump_ out of bed.

"She had a bad dream," Laura said loudly, trying to talk over her daughter's sobbing.

"Oh my gods, _about **what**_?" He couldn't imagine what kind of dream could possibly have a three year old this upset. Laura shrugged and gave him a pleading look. She truly didn't know how to help her calm down.

"How about we take her back to our room and let her sleep with us?" Bill suggested. Venus nodded against Laura's chest in agreement.

"Alright, let's go then," Laura soothed, continuing to bounce as she walked and rub circles on Venus's back.

Once they were all settled in, Bill on his side of the bed, Laura on hers, and Venus in between them, Laura attempted to ask Venus about her nightmare.

"Sweetheart, do you want to tell mommy about your dream?" She asked, running her fingers through her daughter's auburn curls. Venus shook her head.

"Okay, you don't have to." Laura told her. She certainly wasn't going to force her to talk about it. Perhaps it was better to let her forget it as soon as possible.

Venus's cries had died down to quiet sniffling, and Laura had thought of something to distract her from whatever it was she'd dreamed up. Without saying anything more, Laura rolled up the fabric of her nightgown, leaving her stomach exposed.

"Venus, look." She whispered, catching her daughter's interest.

"You see this little bump?" Laura asked, tapping the small curve of her belly with her index finger. Venus nodded.

"Is that baby?" She asked in fascination.

"It is," Laura confirmed with a wide smile. She then took Venus's hand and placed it on her abdomen. She scrunched her nose up and smiled at Laura.

"It feels funny," she said.

"Soon enough you'll be able to feel your little brother or sister moving around in there," Laura told her excitedly. Venus's eyes widened.

"I want a sister." Venus said sternly.

"Hmm, that's not up to us. You'll just have to wait and see," Laura explained.

"Kay," Venus nodded, "If it's a brother I'll love him anyway."

Bill, who had been silently enjoying this moment, chuckled.

"That's very nice of you," he said.

Laura yawned and closed her eyes momentarily.

"Mommy's sleepy," Venus whispered. She tugged her mother's arm gently, trying to get her to lay down, and Laura certainly didn't need any more persuasion than that.

"Good night mommy. Good night daddy," Venus said, and Laura could have sworn she heard a much quieter _'good night baby' _as well.

* * *

_"Bill," Laura whispered loudly, shaking his shoulder. _

_"Huh?" he groaned. _

_"Bill." She said again, completely out loud this time. _

_"What, what is it?" He rolled over to face her, suddenly feeling very alert. _

_"You've got to see this," she said as she rolled up her shirt. Bill stared, seeing what she was talking about right away. He could **see** their baby moving around. The outline of what looked like a small hand appeared, then disappeared again. _

_"Ooh that one felt... strange." _

_"It looked strange," Bill smirked, "Wow look at her, she can't keep still." _

_"I've never seen her move around like this before. I mean, I feel her all the time and I occasionally see outlines, but not like this," Laura beamed. _

_The next outline resembled a foot, and Bill leaned in to plant a soft kiss against Laura's belly. She smiled and hummed, tickling the spot where the foot was still visible. It disappeared and reappeared again, causing Laura to smile even brighter. _

_"I can't wait to meet her," Bill said. _

_"I can't either. She's going to be so beautiful." _

_"Mm, just like her mother." _

_Laura blushed and ran her fingers through his hair. _

_"I thought of another name," Laura said suddenly. _

_"Oh?" Bill turned all of his attention to her. They'd been having trouble finding a name that felt right, and they wanted to have one picked before their daughter was born. _

_"Venus." She told him. There was a moment of silence and Laura feared he didn't like it. _

_"Laura, it's perfect," he breathed. _

_"Really?" She asked. He nodded. _

_"I love it," he said, kissing her hand. _

_"I'm so glad. Venus is going to be wonderful," she said, rubbing her belly lovingly._

_"That she is," Bill confirmed._


	6. The Reveal

_"Are you excited?" Laura asked as they arrived at the doctor's office, arms linked and smiles on their faces. _

_"I am. I can't wait to see our little one," Bill replied. _

_They took their seats in the waiting room and Laura idly flipped through a few well worn pregnancy magazines, definitely from before the attacks, to pass the time. Bill, who had been reading over her shoulder, stopped her and pointed to a paragraph about spicy food inducing labor. _

_"Is that true?" _

_"I haven't the slightest idea. I've heard about it before though." She answered. _

_"What about that one?" He asked, pointing to another about sex inducing labor and raising his eyebrow at her. She playfully elbowed him. _

_"Shh! Quit being inappropriate in the waiting room," Laura scolded. _

_"My apologies, Madame President." She elbowed him again. He laughed. _

_"Laura Roslin-Adama?" A woman suddenly called out. Bill and Laura exchanged excited glances and Bill promptly helped her to her feet. _

_"Ready?" She asked giving his hand a small squeeze. She'd had a sonogram before, and Bill had been present, but this one was different. They were going to find out the sex of their baby today. _

_"Ready," he replied, squeezing her hand right back. _

* * *

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Bill asked. Laura looked down at her slightly rounded stomach and tilted her head. They were in the waiting room at the doctor's office, and it was _the_ sonogram. The big one, '_the great gender reveal_,' as Bill had called it earlier that morning.

"It doesn't matter," she said quietly, bringing the hand that Bill wasn't holding to caress her belly.

"That's not what I asked," he said pointedly.

"I really don't know. There's no way for me to tell."

"Have you felt any kicks yet?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, not yet. I get little flutters, like butterflies," she said with a small smile. She liked Bill's genuine interest in the baby. She always thought he was determined to be extra involved in her pregnancies, as if to make up for him not being around for either of Carol Ann's. Bill reached his free hand over and placed it on the small bump.

"I still can't believe we're having another baby," he told her truthfully.

"I know. I never expected it to happen once, let alone twice!"

Bill smiled and rubbed her stomach, thinking the same thought that always seemed to be replaying in his mind: _h__ow did I get so lucky?_

"I feel bad that we couldn't let Venus come along," Laura said suddenly. Bill nodded in agreement. That morning Venus had begged them to let her come to the sonogram, but they stood by their decision to leave her with Kara. They didn't think she'd enjoy herself nearly as much as she would have expected to.

"Roslin-Adama?" A voice called out, causing both Laura and Bill to jump.

"Here we go!" Bill said, gently pulling Laura to her feet.

* * *

_"This is going to be cold," Ishay said as she squirted the blue gel on Laura's abdomen. She gasped and gave Bill a look that told him Ishay had not been kidding about the temperature of the gel. _

_Laura's focus shifted when the sound of a strong heartbeat filled the room. _

_"Oh my Gods," Laura said, looking up at Bill with tears in her eyes. She was met with another pair of teary eyes looking down at her with all the love in the universe. _

_"If you'll both turn your attention to the screen, you can see your baby," Ishay told them, moving the ultrasound wand across Laura's stomach to get a better view. _

_Laura let out a happy sob and tightened her grip on Bill's hand. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life. She heard Bill sniffle, but couldn't bring herself to look away from the monitor to look at him. _

_"Would you like to know the sex?" Ishay asked softly, not wanting to ruin their moment. Laura nodded enthusiastically. They'd already discussed the matter at home, and decided they'd like to know ahead of time. _

_"Alright, just let me get Cottle," she told them, freezing the picture of their baby on the screen and leaving them alone. _

_"This is it," Laura whispered, finally turning to look at him again. Tears streaming down his face, Bill Adama gave Laura Roslin one of the biggest smiles she'd ever seen. _

_Ishay quickly returned with Cottle in tow and a smile on her face as well. _

_"Well, it looks like you two have a very healthy child. Now, I'm told you'd like to know the sex?" He asked them again. __Laura nodded. _

_"Yes, we would." _

_"Congratulations both of you, you're going to have a daughter." _

_Laura's heart skipped a beat. A daughter. A baby girl. _

_Bill kissed the top of her head while Cottle and Ishay excused themselves once again. _

* * *

"Would you like to know the sex this time around?" Cottle asked, looking at Bill and Laura expectantly.

Sherman Cottle was _technically_ retired, but still took care of various people from the fleet when asked to do so. Laura always joked with him that he'd _always_ be her doctor, and he certainly didn't doubt that.

"Yes we would," Laura said, mentally bracing herself for the news.

"You two are, once again, having a girl," he announced with a smile. He truly had a soft spot for the Roslin-Adama family, something he'd even admitted aloud once. Accidentally of course.

"I know somebody who will be very pleased to hear that," Laura said, giving Bill a sly smile. Venus had made it quite clear that she wanted a little sister over the past few weeks, and they were running out of ways to explain that it was out of their hands whether the baby was a girl or not. Now it didn't matter.

* * *

"Mommy," Venus yelled in excitement, leaping off the couch and running to greet her mother as she walked in the door.

"Hello, sweetheart," Laura greeted her, hoisting her up onto her hip and giving her a kiss.

"How was she?" Bill asked, looking at Kara.

"Good as usual. We all know she's not the troublemaker," Kara replied, giving her two year old daughter a look. Brooke gave her mother an impressive pout in return.

"I didn't do an'thing!" She protested halfheartedly, not bothering to take her thumb out of her mouth first.

"Not today, but I'm not over yesterday's little shaving cream incident yet," Kara said. Brooke looked down in order to avoid eye contact with any of the adults in the room. Laura laughed, walking over to tousle Brooke's dirty-blonde hair.

"I think they've both gotten into their fair share of trouble in the past two years," Bill interjected with a smile.

"True, and soon enough we'll have another little terror on our hands," Kara winked at Laura. "Did you find out what you're having?"

"We did. It's a girl." Not two seconds after the words left Laura's mouth, Venus began squirming in her arms, her eyes lighting up.

"Someone's happy to hear that!" Kara said, taking Venus from Laura before she went completely hyperactive. Laura mouthed a 'thank you' as she sat down next to Brooke, who immediately leaned up against her.

"Is it nap time?" Laura asked, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Brooke's face.

"No." She said calmly, snuggling up against Laura even more and suppressing a yawn. Laura chuckled, pulling the child into her lap and rocking her gently.

"I don't believe you," she whispered.

Meanwhile, Bill and Kara were keeping an eye on Venus, who was practically bouncing off the walls with delight. Bill decided Kara could more than handle an overly excited Venus, and moved to join Laura on the couch.

"Do you think Venus will follow Brooke's example and settle down for a nap any time soon?" He asked.

"I'm hoping she wears herself out within the next half hour," Laura replied, although that seemed doubtful at the moment.

"I'm glad she's happy, though."

"Me too. I'm glad everyone's happy."

She was right. Everyone was happy, and it was the happiest any of them had been in a very long time.


	7. Colds and Family Meetings

Laura was standing at the kitchen sink, gazing out the window when Bill entered.

"Good morning," Bill said, coming up behind her and slipping his arms around her. "How are you feeling?"

Laura was nearing the end of her fourth month, and she hadn't been feeling nearly as... _good_ as she had during her first pregnancy. To make matters worse, Venus and Laura were both suffering through a bad cold. Bill was doing everything he could to keep them both comfortable, but seeing Laura sick, even with just a cold, brought back dark memories for him.

"The same," she said. She could have lied and said 'fine' or 'better' but there was no point. She knew it was hard for him, but she also knew he needed to learn that there was quite the difference between a head cold and terminal breast cancer. He pulled her tighter against him and kissed the back of her neck.

"I don't know how you haven't caught it yet. I've seen Venus use some very questionable things as tissues over the past few days," she said.

"Like what?" Bill asked, pulling away slightly and moving to the side so he could see her face.

"I really don't think you want to know," she gave him a small smile, which was interrupted by a sneeze. Bill rubbed her back and handed her a paper towel.

"Speaking of the little germ monster, where is she?" Bill asked. Laura giggled at his new nickname for their daughter, wondering how she'd react if she heard him call her that.

"Still in bed," Laura moved away from the window, sitting down at the kitchen table instead.

"Could I persuade _you_ to go back to bed?" He asked as he started making some coffee.

"I don't think so. We'll probably just lay around all day anyhow," she admitted. "Do you think you'll be gone long?"

"No. I just have a few errands to run, and I'm picking up tea and cold medicine on the way home," he flashed her a smile.

"Hot," she joked. The sound of small footsteps accompanied by light sniffling halted their conversation.

"Mommy, my throat's scratchy." Venus entered the kitchen, dragging a stuffed bear lazily behind her.

"Mm I know, mine too," Laura said, holding out her arms for Venus. Once her daughter was securely in her lap, Laura returned her attention to Bill, who was watching them sympathetically.

"Do you think you could pick up cough drops and ginger ale too?" Bill nodded and crouched down in front of Laura so he was at eye level with Venus.

"Of course I can. Anything for my girls," he said. Venus smiled, her smile only growing when he kissed her on the nose. He then stood up, giving Laura a kiss on the lips.

"Now you're just asking to get sick."

"I have a feeling I'll be getting sick no matter what." He had a point. Anyone who came into their house right now was more than likely to catch their cold. She'd already warned Lee and Kara to keep their distance.

* * *

_"So... Is there a particular reason you asked us over?" Lee asked, not wasting time with small talk. Kara shot him a look, knowing they wouldn't have had them over for nothing. Their home was still under construction, so Bill and Laura were currently living in a tent in their front yard. Not really the best place for a family gathering. _

_"Yes. Son, we have some... news," Bill began, trying to break it to them as lightly as possible. Bill had agreed to be the one to tell them, leaving Laura a simple bystander to what was sure to be an awkward conversation. _

_"Okay, and?" Lee was obviously not in the mood for Bill dancing around the subject. Little did Lee know, Bill was not in the mood for his impatience either. _

_"Laura's pregnant. You're going to have a younger sibling." Bill said shortly, giving Laura a triumphant look that said 'I did it! I told him! Go me!'_

_Laura stifled a giggle as she took in the expressions of her son and daughter in law. Lee had turned a very nice shade of red, and was looking back and forth between his father and step mother with an open mouth. Kara, on the other hand, had a smile on her face and her eyes widened. _

_"I- I don't know what to say," Lee stammered. Laura didn't even try to hide her giggles this time. _

_"You don't have to say anything. I'm sure it'll take some getting used to," Laura said, reaching out to put her hand on his shoulder. _

_"Congratulations you two!" Kara chimed in, pulling Laura and Bill in for a group hug. Laura was thankful for Kara's easygoing nature. She truly appreciated the lack of shock the girl had shown. Whether she really was shocked or not didn't matter, the fact that she'd kept it hidden meant a lot to Laura. _

_Lee swallowed and looked at Laura, trying to process the information he'd just been given and trying to push away the unsettling mental image that came with this news. _

_"Congratulations, Laura, Dad," Lee said at last. He awkwardly embraced them both, then quickly said his goodbyes and exited the tent. Laura and Kara exchanged a glance, knowing he'd be alright soon enough. Kara hugged them both again before following Lee out. _

_"Well, that's over with," Bill said a few minutes later. _

_"Indeed it is. One less thing to worry about."_

_And with that, Laura Roslin-Adama curled up against her favorite Admiral, and tried to get some sleep. _

* * *

"Mommy, is baby sick too?" Venus asked, looking at her mother with a worried expression. Laura readjusted her position on the couch so she could see Venus's face better.

"No, baby is nice and safe in mommy's tummy," Laura explained, patting her rounded stomach gently.

"That's not fair." Venus said, crossing her arms. Laura laughed, but was cut off when it turned into a cough.

"You had your turn," Laura told her, smoothing her daughter's matted hair as she spoke. Venus didn't have time to reply. The sound of her father's footsteps approaching the front door suddenly had her full attention.

"Daddy!" She yelled, her voice sounding hoarse and slightly strained. As soon as Bill came through the door she had her arms wrapped around his legs.

"Hey there," Bill greeted her, setting the bag he'd been holding on the counter so he could pick her up. He crossed over to the couch and sat down beside Laura, giving her a kiss.

"Are you two doing alright?" He asked.

"No." Venus answered shortly. "We don't feel good."

Laura laughed out loud at Venus's serious tone. Venus glared at her, but it only made her laugh harder. Eventually her laughs dissolved into a coughing fit, which resulted in Bill gingerly handing her a bag of cough drops.

"Thank you," she rasped, still giggling slightly. She stopped immediately when Bill sneezed.

"Uh oh," Laura said, giving Venus a look. "I think somebody's getting our cold."

"Good thing I picked up all that cold medicine today, huh?" He said, tickling Venus. She squealed and fell backwards, her head landing on the pillow in Laura's lap.

"Alright that's enough, both of you." Laura scolded lightly.

Bill then suggested they move to his and Laura's bed for the extra space and comfort, so that's exactly what they did. They settled into their usual spots immediately, Laura on the left, Bill on the right, and Venus nestled in between them. She didn't sleep in their bed too often, but Laura loved it when she did. She liked having her snuggled up against her. She liked being able to play with her hair and hold her close when she had the occasional nightmare. Laura didn't have nightmares nearly as often as she used to, but some nights she still jolted awake by dreams she never wanted to revisit. Seeing Venus and Bill sleeping beside her always calmed her down. They made her feel _safe. _In a few months she'd have two daughters to cuddle with. Laura caressed her belly and grinned at this thought. Bill noticed and grinned as well. He had no idea what she was thinking about, but she looked happy, and that's all he needed to know.

* * *

_"Wait. You want the baby to call me Uncle Lee?" Lee stared at Bill and Laura in confusion. _

_"Yes. We think it'll be less confusing, at least while she's young." Laura said. _

_"But I'm her brother!" Lee argued, looking to Kara for support. Of course, Kara did not agree. _

_"They're right, Lee. It'll be easier on the kid," she told him."Plus, if we ever have kids it'll be easier for them to call them Aunt Laura and Uncle Bill too." _

_Lee thought about this for a moment. If they were to have children any time soon, their children would be close in age to his half sister. It would be a bit complicated for small children to understand why their grandfather has a child their age. _

_"I suppose it would. You managed to weasel your way out of being called grandpa. Unbelievable!" Lee joked, giving his father a genuine smile. _

_"The entire fleet already calls me **the** **old man**!" Bill countered, smiling in return. Kara let out a loud laugh, thoroughly enjoying the back-and-forth between the pair. _

_"How are you doing, Laura?" Lee asked. Laura was taken aback. He'd never really asked about her and the baby before. She was truly touched at his sudden interest. _

_"I'm doing well, thank you for asking," she said warmly. Much to her surprise, he didn't stop there. _

_"Does the baby move around a lot?" _

_"She does. More and more every day," she paused, hoping what she was about to ask him wouldn't ruin the moment. "Do you want to feel?" _

_Lee hesitated for a minute, then nodded. She took his hand and placed it over a spot where the baby usually kicked. _

_"I don't feel anything," he said. Laura thought she heard a mixture of relief and disappointment in his voice. _

_"Sometimes you have to wait. She'll move, I promise," Laura smiled. Several slightly awkward minutes went by before Lee felt a definite thump against his palm. He jumped and removed his hand instantly with a horrified expression on his face. Laura, Kara, and Bill all burst into laughter. _

_"Oh my Gods you should see your face," Laura said in between giggles. _

_"Sorry, I just... It didn't feel the way I expected it would," Lee said, his cheeks reddening. _

_"You can try again if you'd like," Laura offered, moving slightly so her stomach was facing him more. He placed his hand where it had been the first time, but Laura moved it to the other side where the baby was already kicking. This time, Lee smiled. _

_"Wow," he said quietly. Laura glanced at Bill, and found him watching them with tears in his eyes. She could tell Lee showing an interest in the baby meant a lot to him. Probably even more than it meant to her. Laura also noticed Kara was watching Lee with a rather warm expression. She liked seeing him be so open with his family, and she especially liked seeing him get along with Laura. It was nice. _

* * *

The next morning, Bill was feeling the full effects of the cold, and he was _not_ amused. He'd secretly been hoping he'd be spared and be able to take care of his girls while they were sick, but instead they'd all gotten sick. While they were eating breakfast, the phone rang. Laura got up to answer it, leaving Bill on his own to get Venus to take her cold medicine.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Kara said on the other end. "Do you think Bill could watch Brooke today? Just for an hour or so?"

"I'm afraid Bill is on quarantine with the rest of the family," Laura said, giving Bill a smirk from the other side of the kitchen.

"Frak, he caught it too?"

"He did. I'm sure it's the first of many to come in the Roslin-Adama household," Laura said, knowing full well that with two small children running around they were sure to contract a plethora of colds and influenzas over time.

"Okay, well I'll let you get back to being ill then. I hope you all feel better," Kara said sincerely.

"Thank you."

After saying goodbye to Kara and hanging up, Laura returned to the table, where Venus was still fighting with Bill about taking her medicine.

"Mommy, I don't wanna take it. It's yucky!" She cried, giving Laura her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Come on, sweetie. It'll make you feel better," Laura coaxed, pushing the tiny cup of red liquid toward her.

"No. You take it!" Venus said, pushing it back toward Laura.

"I already took some. Please just take it. Then we can all go and relax," Laura bargained.

Venus could tell by the look on both her parents' faces that if she pushed too much further she'd be in trouble, and she didn't want that. She didn't like it when they were mad at her. She obediently picked up the cup and quickly swallowed the syrup, cringing at the awful taste it left in her mouth.

"Thank you very much," Laura said, stroking her daughter's cheek lovingly.

"Welcome, mommy!" She said sweetly. Then, having downed her medicine and finished her breakfast, Venus collected her stuffed bear and headed for the living room.

Laura sighed and brought her hands to rest over her belly, absentmindedly rubbing it when she felt the baby move.

"We haven't even been awake for two hours and I already need a nap," she said.

"You can go back to bed if you want. I'll keep Venus entertained."

In a surprising turn of events, Laura decided not to be stubborn, and went back to bed. Bill was grateful, and after several hours of alone time, she was feeling much better. She found Bill and Venus sitting on the couch with several blankets piled on top of them. She sat down beside her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he replied, turning to kiss her back.

"You're freezing," she pointed out, feeling how cold to the touch his skin was.

"I know, that's why I have so many blankets." Laura rolled her eyes at him, then placed her hand on his cheek and forehead.

"You've got a fever. I'm going to get you more medicine, and then I'm sending you back to bed."

In another surprising turn of events, Bill was not stubborn either, and went back to bed.

_What a perfect match we are._


End file.
